Extraterrestrial
by Juichigatsu
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, barman anglais installé à Paris, fait face à quelques problèmes financiers. Epuisé, il ne sait comment se sortir de sa situation délicate. Sa rencontre avec Francis Bonnefoy lui redonnera-t-elle confiance et espoir ?


Songfic sur Extraterrestrial de Katy Perry : http:/ /www. /watch?v =kQp0rR6Z myU (sans les espaces)

J'espère que la lecture de ce one-shot vous procurera autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Merci à « celle que vous ne connaissez pas » pour m'avoir signalé un bug de mise en page. Bonne lecture !

**Extraterrestrial**

- Un autre verre de vin, s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite, répondit Arthur en resservant son client.

Il remplit le verre en observant le liquide bordeaux s'échapper élégamment de la bouteille avec un petit bruit. Aussitôt, le client s'en empara et le vida d'une seule traite. De toute évidence, il avait quelques soucis à noyer dans l'alcool.

Arthur retint un soupir, espérant que ce client-là ne deviendrait pas saoul, qu'il ne resterait pas jusqu'à la fermeture. Les gens ivres devenaient rapidement agressifs, et il détestait la violence. Surtout quand l'adversaire était plus costaud que lui. Il pria silencieusement pour que le client débarrasse le plancher sans faire d'histoires. Des fois, lui aussi aimerait bien se laisser aller, et oublier un instant ses soucis, aussi factice que fut le moyen. Mais le vin, ce n'était pas son truc. Lui préférait le thé. Malheureusement, il avait peu de chance de devenir ivre en buvant du thé jusqu'à puis plus. Au pire, il passerait un long moment aux toilettes pour soulager sa vessie.

Arthur Kirkland, 23 ans, soupira. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il avait quitté son Angleterre natale pour ouvrir un bar à Paris. En effet, sa tante américaine, décédée prématurément, avait laissé ses deux cousins, Alfred et Matthew, orphelins. Comme il était très proche d'eux et qu'il refusait qu'ils aillent en famille d'accueil, il s'était aussitôt porté volontaire pour assurer la garde des deux adolescents, sans réfléchir un instant aux conséquences. Pendant plusieurs mois, les choses avaient très bien marché. Son pub à Londres fonctionnait très bien. Mais petit à petit, le fait de passer de un à trois habitants sous son toit s'était fait sentir, et Arthur ne parvenait plus à assurer un bon confort de vie à sa fratrie.

- Je ne dois pas m'en faire, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs douloureux d'affluer.

Alfred s'était mis ensuite à faire des petits boulots dangereux pour l'aider. Arthur l'avait sévèrement réprimandé quand il s'en était rendu compte. Même si au fond, c'était contre lui-même qu'il était le plus en colère, car il n'arrivait pas à protéger sa " famille ". Il avait alors décidé de partir en France, persuadé qu'un pub anglais à la capitale française aurait du succès. Si au début, les affaires marchaient bien, la crise arriva et se fit sévèrement ressentir. Obligé d'augmenter les prix, il perdit petit à petit bon nombre de ses clients réguliers.

- _Shit…_ murmura-t-il en nettoyant une chope.

Arthur Kirkland se sentait affreusement mal. Au pied du mur. Face à son incompétence, à son incapacité de rendre heureuses les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Un autre !

- Oui, oui…

Son consommateur paraissait de plus en plus éméché. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de clients depuis un certain temps, mais aujourd'hui avait été une particulièrement mauvaise journée. En ce moment, il ne lui restait plus que ce type à s'occuper. Quelle déchéance pour le _Fairies' tavern_… Il regarda l'heure.

- Sir, on va bientôt fermer. Préférez-vous régler par carte ou en liquide ?

- Hein ? Gaah…

Oh oui, bien éméché, même.

- Comment comptez-vous payer ? répéta le blond.

- Payer ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens m'emmerder avec ça, toi ?

Génial. Arthur se contrôla pour ne pas montrer son angoisse.

- S'il vous plait, veuillez me régler votre consommation au plus vite, ou bien…

- Ou bien quoi ?

Par-dessus le comptoir, le client l'attrapa par le col. Son haleine empestait le vin. Arthur commença vraiment à avoir peur.

- Lâchez-moi monsieur !

L'Anglais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol. " Merde… " Il massa sa mâchoire endolorie. Il espérait que son client se calmerait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Sale rosbif, tu t'installes -hic !- chez nous comme si de rien n'était, et tu viens nous faire chier avec ton bar miteux et hors de prix ?

- _Shut up !_

Au diable la politesse ! Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se releva, faisant face à son adversaire. Ce dernier leva son poing une nouvelle fois. Arthur se protégea de ses mains et se prépara à encaisser le choc… qui ne vint pas.

- Tout va bien ?

Doucement, Arthur ouvrit les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait la belle voix grave, douce et mélodieuse qui venait de dire ces mots. Une voix qu semblait venue d'ailleurs. Un grand homme aux cheveux blonds ondulés le regardait d'un air inquiet, tout en étranglant le client avec son propre bras. Arthur le reconnut après quelques secondes. C'était un de ses clients réguliers, qui venait de temps en temps accompagné de ses amis, un jeune homme châtain à l'allure hispanique et un albinos bruyant.

- Ou… Oui, balbutia l'Anglais, trop sonné pour dire autre chose.

L'homme blond libéra le client.

- Va-t'en maintenant, ordure, ou j'appelle la police !

- Salopard… éructa le client avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- C'est ça…

L'homme blond se tourna de nouveau vers Arthur.

- Eh bien dis donc, y'a de l'ambiance ici ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Arthur en profita pour mieux le dévisager. Des yeux d'un bleu profond. Une rangée de dents éclatantes. Un début de barbe sur le menton. Il ne lui avait jamais prêté d'attention auparavant. Il était plutôt bien fichu, en fait… Même très attirant… Comme s'il possédait une aura, ou quelque chose dans le genre, qui le rendait… unique ? Arthur ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur cette sensation. Cet homme était spécial, il dégageait un magnétisme particulier. Oui, cela semblait une manière assez fidèle de le décrire. Jamais auparavant il n'avait rencontré de personne comme cela. Il était en quelque sorte hypnotisé.

- Les affaires ne marchent pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?

Arthur sortit de ses pensées.

- Non, malheureusement.

- C'est dommage, dit l'homme, l'air sincèrement attristé. Même si les prix sont hauts depuis la crise, ce bar est très sympathique. Le charme anglais est très agréable. Je parle du bar, mais du tenancier aussi.

- Pardon ?

Là, Arthur ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Le blond reprit.

- A votre accent, on devine que vous aussi vous êtes anglais. Ca fait longtemps que je voulais vous le demander mais… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L'Anglais hésita à répondre, perturbé. Qu'est-ce que ce blond attendait de lui ? Pourquoi ses paroles ressemblaient-elles tellement à du rentre-dedans ?

- Arthur Kirkland.

- Moi, c'est Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Heureusement que je passais par-là !

- Oui, heureusement. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie grandement.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Francis avec un éclatant sourire. Vu qu'on connaît chacun notre nom respectif, si on se tutoyait ?

- … Hein ?

Décidément, Arthur avait des problèmes d'élocution ce soir ! Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était celle de cet homme étrange qui l'attirait comme un aimant. L'Anglais se sentait toute chose, tandis qu'il sentait une rougeur gagner ses joues. " Reprends-toi, imbécile ! Il n'y a aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise ! " Il fit le tour du comptoir et poussa Francis dans le dos vers la sortie.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir secouru, mais je vais fermer le bar.

- Attends, Arthur, qu'est-ce que… tenta Francis, étonné.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir donné mon accord pour le tutoiement. Au revoir.

Puis il claqua la porte et tourna un petit panneau qui n'indiqua plus " ouvert " mais " fermé ". Il soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Et qu'était-il arrivé à la politesse anglaise dont il était si fier, lui qui aimait se qualifier de gentleman ? Cet homme, Francis… Pourquoi lui semblait-il si particulier ? Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si oui ou non il était content de lui avoir parlé.

Etait-il un ange, avec ce superbe visage ? Etait-il le Diable, avec ce charme inconnu ?

Arthur sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. " Ce doit être la peur… "

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

Il nettoya rapidement la salle, puis monta à l'étage, où lui et ses deux cousins habitaient. Il trouva Matthew en train de faire ses devoirs, et Alfred lisant une bande dessinée japonaise. Comment appelait-il ça ? Manga. Arthur fronça les sourcils, qu'il avait très fournis.

- Al ! Tu as acheté ça d'occasion au moins ? Je suis désolé, mais c'est la fin du mois et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur, c'est Ivan qui me l'a prêté.

- Tant mieux.

Alfred leva les yeux vers son cousin.

- Je sais bien que l'argent manque.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Au fait, tiens, c'est ce qu'on a gagné aujourd'hui, Ivan et moi.

Alfred sortait depuis quelques mois avec Ivan Braginski, un russe qui avait emménagé dans la ville avec toute sa famille et qui étudiait dans le même lycée que lui. Quand il avait appris la situation financière périlleuse de la famille de son petit ami, il s'était empressé de l'aider. Le Russe avait appris à Alfred à fabriquer des matriochkas, qu'ils vendaient tous les deux au marché le mercredi soir. Tout l'argent récolté allait à Arthur.

- Alfred, non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je désapprouve tout ça. Je suis touché par votre attention, mais Ivan et toi n'avez pas à vous mêler de mes soucis.

- C'est légal, cette fois. Et puis, je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien que si tu galères c'est à cause de…

La gifle fusa et atterrit en plein dans sa cible. A savoir, la joue d'Alfred. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour réagir. Arthur était rouge de colère. Les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes, sous l'œil inquiet de Matthew.

- Ne prononce pas un mot de plus, Alfred F. Jones. Toi et ton frère n'êtes PAS un poids pour moi !

Alfred sentit la colère l'envahir. Déjà en Angleterre, il s'était démené pour aider son cousin. Ici, il continuait. C'était fatigant, et lui prenait du temps qu'il aurait pu consacrer à ses études, mais il le faisait quand même. Et avec plaisir, puisque c'était pour Arthur. Il ne lui demandait rien en retour, si ce n'est un minimum de reconnaissance. Comment son cousin pouvait-il le gifler alors qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui ?

Alfred se leva brusquement.

- Je m'en vais ! dit-il d'un ton rageur.

Il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Matthew ne le retint pas : c'était inutile, et il savait très bien où son jumeau se rendait. Arthur s'effondra dans le canapé et se massa les tempes. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, se disputer avec son cousin ! Quelle journée pourrie…

*/*-*/*

Ivan ouvrit la porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Alfred sur le seuil de sa maison : seul son petit copain venait ainsi le voir à n'importe quelle heure.

- Entre, dit-il simplement.

Le blond s'exécuta sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. Ils s'assirent sur le sofa du salon.

- Tu peux parler sans crainte, mes parents ne sont pas là.

Les parents du Russe ignoraient sa relation avec l'Américain. Ce dernier ne répondit rien.

- C'est Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Oui.

Ivan prit délicatement Alfred dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le blond se laissa aller contre son amant, dont la présence seule le rassurait. Des larmes s'échappèrent involontairement de ses joues tandis que ses épaules tremblaient. En comparaison du Russe, il semblait si frêle…

Ce dernier essuya d'un revers de manche l'eau salée qui inondait le visage du blond.

- Ne pleure pas, _podsolnechnik…_

- Ivan…

L'Américain enfouit son visage contre son confident.

- Je crois… Je crois que je suis à bout ! Je ne suis qu'un égoïste ! Un putain d'égoïste, parce que Arthur en bave bien plus que moi ! Mais cette situation n'est plus tenable… Je ne veux plus le voir trimer parce qu'il a eu la gentillesse de nous recueillir, Matthew et moi !

- Alfred…

- C'est une bien mauvaise façon de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour nous, de l'encombrer de la sorte ! Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider ! Il s'énerve et la discussion dérape à chaque fois que je lui donne l'argent qu'on a gagné… D'ailleurs…

Il repoussa le Russe et se redressa.

- Toi aussi, tu m'aides ! Tu m'as tout appris alors que rien ne t'y obligeait ! Je ne fais qu'embêter les gens autour de moi ! C'est pour ça que maman est morte, elle aussi elle était trop fatiguée pour s'occuper de moi ! ! Parce que c'est moi le problème !

- Alfred, s'il te plait…

- Matthew, il est calme, bien élevé et tout et tout… Mais moi je n'arrive pas à être comme lui !

Ok. Puisqu'il ne voulait rien entendre, Ivan passa à la méthode suivante. Il allongea son amant sur le canapé et l'embrassa passionnément avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il sentait le corps d'Alfred sous lui trembler, secoué par les sanglots. Le Russe se sentait terriblement désolé pour lui. Puis les secousses se calmèrent. Ivan stoppa alors à regret le baiser et fixa le blond, leurs visages séparés par quelques petits centimètres, la respiration bruyante.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda finalement le Russe.

- Ou… Oui. _Jeez,_ ça m'a vraiment surpris ! C'est comme ça qu'on console les gens en Russie ?

- _Niet._ C'est juste ma manière tout à fait personnelle de te faire taire quand tu débites des âneries bien plus grandes que toi…

- Comment ça ? s'irrita l'Américain en se relevant.

- Tu penses vraiment que Arthur vous aurait accueillis tous les deux s'il n'en avait pas envie ? Il vous aime sincèrement, et il se fiche de ses propres problèmes tant que vous êtes heureux. En ce moment, votre foyer ne va pas fort. Il doit se sentir terriblement coupable et faible…

Alfred ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

- Tu es fatigué. Reste ici cette nuit, proposa Ivan, mes parents ne rentrent pas avant demain soir.

Alfred hocha doucement la tête, essuyant ses dernières larmes.

- A une condition…murmura-t-il.

- Laquelle ? interrogea le Russe, surpris.

- Je dors avec toi. Je ne veux pas être tout seul…

Ivan accepta, un sourire aux lèvres. Même si Alfred jouait au fort en permanence, il était terriblement craquant dans ses moments de faiblesse. Dans son lit, l'Américain se blottit contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ivan entoura sa taille de ses bras, comme pour lui promettre qu'il resterait toujours avec lui.

*/*-*/*

Le lendemain :

Arthur nettoyait pour la troisième fois le même verre, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Il détestait se disputer avec son cousin chéri. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, même si Matthew lui avait assuré qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Ivan et que tout allait bien.

- On est encore dans la lune ? déclara soudain une belle voix grave.

- Ah !

Arthur sursauta et lâcha le verre, qui se brisa au sol. Francis se tenait devant lui, l'air surpris par sa réaction. Le British s'étonna une fois de plus de l'impression que lui donnait l'autre blond.

- Eh bien, quel dommage, c'était la troisième fois que tu le nettoyais…

- Ah bon ? Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais dans mes pensées.

L'Anglais se baissa pour ramasser les débris. " Il m'a observé pendant tout ce temps ? " Francis fit le tour du comptoir et s'accroupit devant lui. Ainsi baissés derrière le bar, de la salle on ne pouvait pas voir les deux hommes.

- Il me semblait avoir insisté pour qu'on se tutoie, Tutur !

- _What ?_ Il me semblait avoir refusé ! Et je refuse également ce surnom stupide !

Francis éclata de rire. Un rire magnifique. Arthur n'avait jamais entendu personne rire de la sorte auparavant. Francis était vraiment singulier. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui…

Il prit soudain conscience de la faible distance entre leurs deux visages, et il se mit à rougir. Le regard de Francis se fit brusquement très sérieux. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur le fixaient sans ciller, débarrassés de toute plaisanterie. Arthur frissonna. Il ne parvenait pas à dire s'il aimait ça ou pas. Francis posa un doigt sous le menton de l'Anglais, et se pencha lentement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et le cerveau d'Arthur disjoncta.

C'était comme si un courant magnétique passait entre eux. L'Anglais avait l'impression de flotter. Son corps se trouvait sur Terre mais son esprit était ailleurs, loin, très loin. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire un geste, il était pris. Attrapé. Prisonnier. C'était trop tard. Il sentit une curieuse chaleur monter en lui, procurant une sensation agréable.

- Huhum.

Le charme se rompit. Arthur repoussa Francis comme si une vipère l'avait mordu. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air peiné. Arthur se releva et vit que Vash Zwingli se tenait du côté client du comptoir. A en juger son air mi-surpris mi-dégoûté, il avait tout vu.

Le Suisse était un autre client régulier d'Arthur, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. En fait, il avait commencé à consommer au _Fairies' tavern_ le jour où il y était entré en hurlant armé d'une kalachnikov : Alfred avait embêté sa petite sœur (" pour rigoler ", comme se défendrait plus tard l'Américain) et il voulait venger cet outrage.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je voudrais une bière. Suisse, évidemment.

- Ah, b… Bien sûr, Vash. Tout de suite.

- Au revoir, Arthur, dit Francis d'un ton tranchant avant de quitter le bar.

L'Anglais avait l'impression qu'on lui remuait un couteau dans le cœur. Il posa sa main sur son front : il était brûlant. Comme le reste de son corps, en fait. Une conséquence du baiser de Francis.

- _Holy shit !_

Francis l'avait embrassé ! Ce parisien avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait apprécié !

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

"_Oh my God…_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, maintenant ?"

- Bon, ça vient ma bière ?

Avec moult excuses, Arthur s'occupa de Vash. Quand ce dernier eut fini son verre, il le mit en garde :

- Tu sais, Arthur, fais attention…

- Quoi ?

L'inquiétude luisait dans les yeux du Suisse.

- On est bons amis, et c'est pourquoi je te préviens. Méfie-toi de Francis.

- … Comment ça ?

- Il t'embrassait tout à l'heure, avant que je ne vous interrompe. Qu'est-ce que tu as été imprudent ! Et si c'était un autre que moi qui vous avait découvert ? Tu y as pensé, à ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas beaucoup d'être négligent à ce point…

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas moi non plus ce qui m'arrive…

- Méfie-toi de Francis, répéta Vash. Il collectionne les petites amies comme des jouets de chez MacDonald. A mon avis, il est incapable de s'investir dans une relation sérieuse. En fait, cela m'étonne qu'il t'ait choisi comme prochaine victime, vu que tu es un garçon.

- _Wait, wait…_Tu sembles insinuer qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi.

- Je me trompe ?

- Evidement ! Je le connais à peine, c'est lui qui se comporte de manière trop familière à mon goût !

L'Anglais tremblait. Pourquoi parler de cela le rendait-il si triste ?

- Tu es amoureux de lui, Arthur.

- Quoi ? Allons, cesse de dire des idioties, je ne suis pas… Enfin, je ne crois pas que…

- Ca crève les yeux.

Arthur se tordait les mains.

- C'est gênant, Vash… Je n'arrive même pas à me faire un avis sur lui. Il est…

- Différent ?

- C'est ça. Quand je le vois, je le trouve différent des autres hommes. Comme s'il venait du futur, où qu'il possédait un ADN différent…

- On pense ce genre de choses quand on est face à la personne qu'on aime. Bon sang Arthur, tu es complètement accro à ce type…

- Et en quoi c'est mal ? Tu le connais personnellement ?

Il avait haussé le ton. Vash haussa un sourcil.

- Non, rien que des rumeurs, mais…

- Exactement, rien que des rumeurs. Si je suis effectivement amoureux de lui, cela ne te concerne pas.

- Mais…

- Tu ne le comprends pas !

Le Suisse ne perdit pas son aplomb, malgré la colère de son ami. Il en avait vu d'autres.

_They say " Be afraid "_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

- Très bien. Au moins je t'aurais prévenu. Maintenant, calme-toi, tout le monde nous regarde. Inutile de gâcher notre amitié.

- … Bien sûr… Désolé, Vash. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Le plus gros des casse-tête : l'amour. Tu es pardonné.

La Suisse quitta le bar, laissant Arthur perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé quand Vash critiquait Francis ? Il n'avait aucun raison de le défendre, cet imbécile l'avait même embrassé sans son accord ! Pourtant… Pourtant le Suisse avait raison sur un point : il était amoureux, il ne pouvait plus le nier. D'après Vash, Francis était un coureur de jupons. Alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à lui ? Au fond, avait-il même une chance avec ce Français ?

Puis l'heure de la fermeture arriva. Cette journée non plus n'avait pas été très chargée, la recette était quasi nulle. Alors qu'il fermait à clé son bar, il remarqua une silhouette au bout de la rue qui s'avançait vers lui. Même dans la nuit, elle n'était pas difficile à repérer car plus personne ne traînait dehors à cette heure. Francis.

- _Fuck…_

- Eh bien Tutur, tu parais ravi de me voir ! lança le Français avec son sourire sublime.

- Arrête de m'appeler avec ce surnom ridicule ! Attend… Tu patientes dehors depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Exactement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'attendais.

Arthur ne répondit rien, ébahi. Soudain, Francis se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement en le bloquant contre le mur et en lui tenant les poignets. Arthur ne résista pas et répondit au baiser.

Durant un instant, le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux, et rien qu'eux deux sur Terre. Le baiser était plus profond que la première fois, et mille fois plus délicieux. Arthur se dit que Francis devait venir d'un autre monde, sinon comment pourrait-il lui faire ressentir cette décharge de plaisir ? Il était tombé amoureux d'un être extraordinaire d'un autre monde, d'une autre dimension. Puis leurs poumons les brûlèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène. Ils se séparèrent, haletants.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

Arthur baissa les yeux, horriblement gêné, rattrapé par la réalité. Que venait-il de faire ? Les paroles de Vash lui revinrent en mémoire. Seul un coureur de jupon embrasserait quelqu'un de la sorte deux jours seulement après s'être présenté, non ? Son cœur tomba en pièces. Merde… Comment avait-il pu être suffisamment naïf pour croire que Francis l'aimait sincèrement ?

Même sa fierté ne parvint pas à retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Quel stupide crédule il faisait ! Francis le regardait d'un air chagriné. Il tendit la main vers la joue d'Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'écria Arthur en le repoussant.

Il fondit en sanglots.

- C'est ta faute ! Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu m'obsèdes ! Tu es sans cœur de m'embrasser alors que tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Mais je suis sérieux, Arthur ! Je suis sincèrement amoureux de toi !

- Menteur !

- Non !

- Menteur ! Vash raconte que tu as déjà eu plein d'aventures, que tu ne fais que jouer avec les gens…

- C'est faux !

Brusquement, Francis attrapa Arthur et le porta dans ses bras comme une princesse.

- Repose-moi par terre ! _I said_ repose-moi par terre !

- Pas tant que tu ne seras pas disposé à m'écouter. Je t'emmène chez moi.

- _What the hell ?_

Francis se mit à marcher.

- Laisse-moi, _stupid froggie !_

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu es très bien ainsi.

- Je te préviens, je vais hurler !

- Comme tu voudras. Mais il n'y a personne. Maintenant, je tiens à te dire que j'ai effectivement eu un grand nombre de petites amies. Avec le recul, je pense que je confondais l'amour et l'admiration que j'avais pour la gent féminine.

- …Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est que quand je t'ai rencontré l'année dernière, quand tu as ouvert ton bar, que je me suis rendu compte que je préférais les garçons. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu, mais je n'osais pas venir te parler. Alors, hier, quand ce client saoul a voulu t'attaquer, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Il fit une pause dans son récit. Arthur l'écoutait, bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un l'aimait en secret depuis tout ce temps… Oh mon Dieu, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir !

- On est arrivé, dit Francis alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans une propriété. C'est chez moi.

Il reposa Arthur par terre, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- …Tu m'en veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Arthur se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Francis le serra contre lui.

- Alors je suis pardonné ?

- Non.

- … Non ? répéta Francis, chagriné.

- Je n'ai pas à te pardonner, puisque je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est contre moi que j'étais en colère. Je pensais qu'il était impossible que… que tu t'intéresses réellement à moi.

- Ca fait plus d'un an que je me répète la même chose ! Ca m'a beaucoup attristé quand tu m'as repoussé ce matin.

- Vash nous regardait, enfin ! s'irrita Arthur, gêné.

- Je m'en fichais complètement. J'avais enfin trouvé le courage d'embrasser l'homme que j'aimais depuis un an, le reste n'avait aucune importance à côté de ça.

- … Présenté comme ça…

Francis détourna le regard. Un long silence s'ensuivit, qu'il finit par briser.

- Bon, on rentre ou pas ? Ca caille dehors !

Arthur sourit.

- Oui.

L'Anglais passa une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. En plus d'être très séduisant, Francis était également un excellent cuisinier. Ils parlèrent sans s'arrêter durant des heures, assis face à face sur le canapé de Francis. Arthur exultait de bonheur, bercé par la belle voix de Francis.

- Et là je lui ai dit… Eh, Arthur, tu m'écoutes ?

Il se rendit compte que l'Anglais s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il observa un instant les traits saxons de son bien-aimé, qui paraissait si paisible dans les bras de Morphée. Il parcourut son visage du bout du doigt. Finalement, il murmura à son oreille :

- Je t'aime, Arthur Kirkland.

Tout doucement, sans le réveiller, il l'installa contre lui. Puis le Français s'endormit à son tour, enlaçant son amant.

*/*-*/*

Arthur fut réveillé par un rai de lumière qui illuminait son visage. Il mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, égaré dans le monde des rêves. Il tourna la tête, et se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Francis. Il s'était donc endormi sur place, hier ? Avec un sourire, il se remémora la soirée précédente. Il blottit son front dans le creux du cou de son amant, et soupira d'aise. Francis émergea du sommeil avec un grognement en sentant Arthur bouger.

- Ah, je t'ai réveillé… _Sorry._

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu fais un oreiller très confortable, tu sais.

Francis éclata de rire.

- Je pense que même une planche à clou te semblerait confortable quand tu es fatigué ! Tu t'es endormi d'un seul coup !

Arthur sourit. La seconde d'après, il ne souriait plus du tout.

- _Oh no…_ Je dois aller m'occuper du bar !

- Calme-toi, on est dimanche.

- Mais je n'ai même pas prévenu mes cousins que je ne rentrais pas à la maison ! Ils doivent être fous d'inquiétude !

- Le téléphone, ça existe tu sais. Si tu les appelles maintenant, tout ira bien.

- Oui mais pendant que je m'amusais chez toi, ils se seront inquiétés !

- Respire, Tutur !

- Mais enfin…

Le Français le prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'amuses pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ? T'imagines-tu qu'en te tuant à la tâche tu sauveras ton bar ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le bar qui m'importe, ce sont mes deux cousins dont j'ai la charge, et…

- Tu penses qu'ils sont heureux de te voir trimer ainsi ?

- … Non. En fait, je me dispute souvent avec Alfred à cause de ça.

- Toutes les semaines, ton bar est le premier ouvert et le dernier fermé. Tu as droit à un peu de repos, tu sais ?

- Pas tant que je ne les aurais pas prévenus.

- Très bien, vas-y, le téléphone est juste là. Après, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

L'Anglais le regarda d'un air étonné mais s'exécuta. Il eut Matthew au bout du fil, et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en omettant de l'informer de sa relation avec Francis. Il s'excusa platement.

- Arthur, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser autant tu sais. Je suis ravi que tu aies des amis. Et puis tu n'as pas de compte à nous rendre, tu fais ce que tu veux. Alfred et moi ne devons pas être une entrave à ton bonheur. Ah, en parlant d'Alfred, il est en train de remuer la ville de fond en comble pour te retrouver. Il a pour projet d'appeler la police et de former un " comité de recherche active des disparus " ou je ne sais trop quoi… Si tu pouvais revenir vite pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises…

- Bien sûr ! Encore désolé pour le tracas que je vous ai causé. J'arrive tout de suite.

Francis mit un manteau et raccompagna l'Anglais jusqu'à la route.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ?

- C'est gentil, mais il faut que je retourne chez moi rassurer mon turbulent cousin.

- Dans ce cas écoute-moi.

Arthur dévisagea Francis. Il était très sérieux. Le Français posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixa du regard.

- Je vais bientôt déménager à cause de mon travail. Est-ce que toi et tes cousins, vous ne voudriez pas partir avec moi ?

- …Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre.

Puis, comme s'il venait seulement de mesurer la portée de ses paroles, Francis rougit.

- Bien sûr, tu peux prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir, rien ne presse. Je…

- Oh, Francis…

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Partir avec Francis… Cela lui ferait tellement plaisir ! Mais il ne pouvait pas imposer un nouveau déménagement à ses cousins.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il simplement.

- Je voix, répondit Francis.

Arthur se retenait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait être heureux… Il l'avait vraiment cru ! Pourquoi la vie se montrait-elle si injuste envers lui ? Il remarqua soudain une silhouette sur la route qui les observait. Francis fit un signe de la main.

- Bonjour, Ivan !

- _Priviet,_ Francis et Arthur !

Le Russe abordait son éternel sourire. Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Depuis combien de temps les observait-il ? Il se tourna vers Francis.

- Que… Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- C'est mon voisin, sa famille habite juste en haut, ils sont russes.

- Je le sais bien, c'est le copain d'Alfred !

- Non, c'est vrai ?

- Il faut que j'y aille. Vraiment.

Francis tenta de l'étreindre, mais il se dégagea.

- Pardon. Pardon pour tout.

La voix d'Arthur tremblait. Il s'enfuit en courant.

*/*-*/*

La semaine qui suivit fut atroce pour l'Anglais. Francis n'était pas revenu au bar. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ! Il regrettait des tréfonds de son âme sa présence si particulière, si différente, cette façon qu'il avait de rire, de parler, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, cette attirance divine et totalement anormale qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Il lui semblait qu'il mourrait à petit feu, il déprimait chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne se concentrait absolument pas sur son travail, et brisait un nombre considérable de verres. Il pleurait tous les soirs. Alfred et Matthew ne pouvaient qu'assister à cette cruelle décente aux enfers, impuissants.

Un jour, alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble au self de leur lycée, Alfred décrivit la situation à Ivan.

- Il est devenu un véritable fantôme ! Je ne le reconnais plus…

Ivan l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tu veux dire… qu'il ne t'a rien raconté ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Francis Bonnefoy.

- Jamais entendu ce nom.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai les explications qui te manquent…

Il lui parla de son voisin Francis, et de la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre lui et Arthur.

- Je pense qu'il meurt d'envie de partir avec lui, mais qu'il ne veut pas vous déranger. Et ça le rend malheureux, conclut le Russe.

- … Cet imbécile… Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres avant lui… Ce n'est pas juste !

- J'ai peut-être une solution… Je vais te présenter Francis, et ensuite,…

*/*-*/*

Une autre semaine passa. Le samedi arriva. Arthur Kirkland n'était plus qu'une ombre. Alfred F. Jones, quant à lui, jubilait. Il allait pouvoir passer à l'action, et sauver son cousin adoré comme un héros ! Il espérait que Ivan Braginski, ancien méchant passé du côté des gentils grâce au pouvoir de l'amour, réussirait à convaincre Francis de venir au _Fairies' tavern_. Quand il vit le Français entrer dans le bar suivit de son chéri, il trépigna littéralement et appela son frère.

Quand Francis entra dans son champ de vision, le cœur d'Arthur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une seconde. Arthur y lut… de l'espoir ? Mais pourquoi ? Et que faisait-il ici ?

- Mesdames et messieurs ! s'écria soudain Alfred en s'adressant aux quelques clients du bar. Pour des raisons personnelles, le _Fairies' tavern_ va fermer pendant une heure. Merci de votre compréhension !

Les clients s'en allèrent, râlants et surpris. Dans la pièce, il ne restait plus qu'Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Francis et Ivan.

- _What did you do ?_ s'énerva Arthur en fusillant son cousin du regard. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et pourquoi Ivan est-il là ?

- J'ai chassé les clients pour que nous soyons tranquilles. Maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair.

Alfred se planta devant son cousin.

- Arthur, tu es un imbécile !

- Quoi ?

Le sourire d'Ivan s'élargit. Son amant était très séduisant quand il se comportait de manière si décidée…

- A partir d'aujourd'hui Arthur, je t'ordonne d'être un peu plus égoïste !

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

- Ivan m'a tout raconté ! Tu veux sacrifier ton bonheur pour Matthew et moi ? Je refuse ! Il est temps que tu penses à toi !

Arthur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors maintenant, ils étaient au courant de sa relation avec Francis. Génial…

- Bientôt, nous ne serons plus un poids pour toi.

Alfred se tourna vers les autres, qui lui firent signe de continuer. Seul Francis semblait inquiet.

- Arthur Kirkland, je t'annonce que Matthew va reprendre ce bar. Moi, je vais emménager avec Ivan dans un studio, grâce au soutien financier de sa famille (oui, on leur a dit pour nous deux). Quant à toi !

Il le pointa du doigt.

- Tu vas suivre Francis Bonnefoy lors de son déménagement !

- Que…

- C'est un ordre !

Arthur dévisagea chacune des personnes présentes, bouche bée. Cela faisait trop d'informations à emmagasiner d'un coup. Ils avaient tout organisé dans son dos ?

- Vous… Vous êtes tous d'accord avec ça ?

- Bien sûr, dit Matthew, nous voulons que tu sois heureux, Arthur.

Francis s'avança, sous le regard encourageant des adolescents. Il mit un genou à terre.

- Arthur Kirkland, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon fiancé ?

- … Je… Je…

L'Anglais ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots. " _My God. Oh my God._ "

- Francis…

- Arthur, je t'en supplie !

Le Français semblait désespéré.

- Personne n'y voit d'inconvénient ! Je te rendrais heureux, je te le promets !

C'en était trop. Arthur fondit en larmes.

- Idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Et vous tous aussi, vous êtres des idiots ! Pourquoi vous vous préoccupez de moi, hein ? C'est moi qui suis censé vous aider !

Francis se releva et lui prit délicatement la main.

- Arthur, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux… Tu as aussi le droit de penser à toi…

L'Anglais n'arriva pas à articuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligible entre deux sanglots.

- Francis…

Le Français plongea ses yeux ciel dans ceux couleur prairie de l'Anglais, et y lut la supplique muette. _Aide-moi. Guide-moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre dans la lumière._ Une fois de plus, il fut profondément affecté par la tristesse accumulée par son amant. Il serra plus fort sa main. Finalement, l'Anglais parla.

- Oui… Oui je veux bien devenir ton fiancé. Oui, je veux te suivre là où tu iras. Je veux être heureux avec toi !

Une joie incommensurable envahit le Français. Il embrassa passionnément son tout nouveau fiancé tandis que les autres applaudissaient.

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

*/*-*/*

Six mois plus tard :

Avec un grand sourire, Arthur verrouilla la porte du bar. Francis et lui s'étaient installés dans une ville qui n'en comportait pas avant. De ce fait, le _New fairies' tavern_ fonctionnait très bien. Leur couple aussi fonctionnait très bien. Arthur se sentit rougir en repensant à la nuit précédente… Il rentra chez lui d'excellente humeur.

- _Darling ?_ appela-t-il en posant son manteau dans la penderie.

- C'est toi, Tutur ? répondit une voix en provenance de la cuisine.

- _Shut up…_ Je t'ai déjà dit milles fois d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule, dit l'Anglais d'un ton faussement indigné.

En réalité, il avait fini par s'y habituer avec le temps.

- Allons allons mon chéri, ne te fâche pas, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles : Alfred a appelé.

- C'est vrai ?

Vu qu'il vivait désormais loin de chez ses deux cousins, Arthur et les jumeaux passaient beaucoup de temps au téléphone. Ils attendaient les vacances pour se rendre visite. Arthur entra dans la cuisine, où son bien-aimé préparait le repas de ce soir.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Que tout va très bien, Ivan et lui sont en pleine forme. Il dit qu'ils profitent pleinement de leur nouvelle intimité…

Francis ricana en repensant à la voix remplie de sous-entendus de l'Américain.

- Cet abruti, grogna Arthur se jetant sur le combiné du téléphone et en composant le numéro, je vais le…

Francis éclata de rire, à sa façon si élégante qui faisait fondre le British. Tellement élégant que cela semblait irréel.

- Laisse, Arthur, il faut bien qu'il s'amuse lui aussi !

Il éteignit la gazinière puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant en le faisant reculer vers le canapé. Arthur se laissa faire et embrassa passionnément son fiancé. Ce contact physique provoquait toujours autant d'extase en lui, comme un verrou qu'on débloquait, comme une digue qui se brisait et laissait déferler le fleuve impétueux des sentiments. Pourquoi donc Francis lui faisait-il cet effet-là ? Ce n'était décidément pas humain de ressentir de telles émotions. Quand le Français le touchait, ces sensations paraissaient venir d'ailleurs. C'était surnaturel.

Extraterrestre.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Traduction des mots en russe :

Podsolnechnik - tournesol

Priviet - bonjour


End file.
